love cycle
by KatsuyaJ
Summary: In the struggle for Yugi to get Yami it is clear that something weird is going on with either one of the two, but is it all a game? Y X Y
1. Love at first sight

Love, what a beautiful word; a word that changes the world once it's mentioned. A passionate glow that that burns deep within someone, which revolutionalizes the way we see the world. Like a memorable dream which can last a lifetime. Love, what a beautiful word.....

It was the usual story; Yugi liked Yami – Liked him to distraction; liked him so much that it hurt. Yami, meanwhile barely noticed Yugi's existence. He was only a faint blip on his radar. It was the usual story: whenever, yugi called – To go on a date; for help with homework; to simply talk – Yami was always 'washing his hair'

Yami was 16, hansome and bright. Yami was the first to be invited to any party. Of his year, Yami was the 'it' boy. Yugi was graceless and gangly with greasy hair. It didn't look hopeful; but Yugi was determined...

If it killed him, Yugi would win Yami's heart!

It was a wonderful summer's day; sun; warmth and endless blue skies, but for Yugi it was winter in his heart... Yami sat at the front of the science class, his sleek Tri-coloured hair, shinning in the sunlight. He worked diligently, stopping occasionally in thought or to consult the periodic table on the wall. All around him, the class chattered. Yami was like an island, an island of calm, set amongst stormy seas. Yugi looked at the soup of numbers and symbols before him. He couldn't make any sense of them.

Mr Cordell's deep voice broke through the noise: "Yugi Mutou! What is the equation for force?"

Yugi's mind froze; he tumbled with his notes. The answer wasn't there; "I...I...don't...know, Sir," he stuttered. The class laughed. Yami shook his head. He sighed.

The next few days, Yugi devoted to research. He wanted to know where he lived, what he watched on TV, his favourite foods. He wanted to know what made him laugh. He wanted to know what formula of words would turn him from a distant shadow to a living, breathing part of his life. In short, he wanted to know the key to his heart.

Yugi stood at the edge of his circle of friends, and listened hard. He studied the phone directory. He Googled his name in the glimmer of hope that some information would be there...but still he remained a mystery!

All he knew was that Yami was handsome.

At night his mind attacked him and Yugi remembered every embarrassing thing he had done in his presence. 'He thinks you're a fool. You've got no chance' a voice said in his head. He knew he should just ask him out. What did he have to lose? His pride? His reputation at school? His heart?

He decided to confront him.

The next day he stood at the bus shelter outside his house. Four buses passed. "You getting on?" one driver asked cheerily.

Yugi remained routed to the spot. Silent. Staring.

It was getting dark now and Yugi knew every inch of Yami's house as if he had designed it himself. He knew that Yami's neighbour at number 9 was a nosey old witch from the twitching of her curtains...for three hours he had sat in the freezing cold, his stomach rumbling; his hope dying – and he hadn't seen a sign of him. The blue door to his house stayed firmly shut. He closed his eyes for a few moments and just sighed. Rejection, failure and loneliness. It was the usual story...

"What are you doing?" He came to with a start. "Hey are you stalking me or something?"

He looked up. Yami stood above him, his arms crossed defensively. The breeze played with the bangs of his hair. Yugi stuttered: "I think...I think...I'd better be going. I'm sorry."

Yami was smiling now: "No, wait," he reached out his arm...

Later, Yugi asked Yami: "So what was it? My good looks? My brains?"

"No yugi," he replied. "I just guess everyone loves a trier."


	2. A broken heart

So hello guys and welcome to another chapter of love cycle, this chapter is called a broken heart, and you'll see why later on ^^

By the way i do not own yugioh or any of the character's unfortunately. I could make them do as i command then XD. By the way it is short but it sums it up.

* * *

A few years past by as the train lumbered through a dark and starry night; heading towards a distant mountain. Yami allowed a slightly condescending note to enter his voice, "Why?" he questioned himself unaware of where he was going, all he knew was that there was a whole where his heart was meant to be.

To Yami, love was a trap; a trap that once caught could never escape.

A rather silent sigh escaped the pinkish lips of the older male. His devastatingly good looking body caught the Dark red eyes of Yami's. The train suddenly came to a halt. Yami arose from his seat and began to straggle towards the train exit.

All that ran through his mind was Yugi.

Meanwhile, Yugi walked up the stairs relentlessly; his head hung low as his Crimson eyes examined the floor. His mind in deep thought; his mind only thinking of Yami. He first met him halfway through year 11 in the corridor. Since that day he couldn't stop thinking about him.

His muscular body moved gracefully along the corridor. The light reflected against Yami's tri-coloured short hair, which shimmered in the light. He was perfect in Yugi's eyes.

Yugi finally reached the bedroom and without warning or questioning he plummeted on the bed in exhaustion; his eyelids becoming heavy as they began to slowly close. In seconds Yugi fell asleep unaware that Yami was watching him through the window.

The The dark red eyes of the Tri-coloured haired boy pierced through the double glazing windows at Yugi. A black cloak covered his face, making him look almost invisible in the beautiful night sky.

"You idiot," he whispered to himself as tears began to stream down his face in disappointment and anger. 'He cheated on you again,' a voice played on in his mind.

'Just kill him, you have the power,' another voice interrupted as Yami held his head tight and began to cry, silently.

* * *

Well there you have it. Another chapter up and running, please if you like the story so far please review so i can see if i will continue. Heh, i know it's short but if i carry on it will get longer and there WILL be Yaoi for you yaoi fans out there ^^ Remember please review and i might do the same to your stories


End file.
